


Let's Go To the Mall!

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderbending, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Bones goes shopping and drags Rob along with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go To the Mall!

"I hope you realize, Deadbones, that I hate you right now," Rob said to the purple sparkly curtain, where Deadbones was behind.

“Shut up and tell me how this looks,” Deadbones said flinging open the curtain to reveal the twelfth dress she had tried on that day. She did a twirl, her pink hair fanning out slightly as she did so.

Rob ignored her twirling and her question. “Why did you drag me here?”

She looked at him through the mirror, “Cause my car is in the shop and every one else is out doing… whatever. Now just tell me,” she turned to face him, “Does it look good?”

Rob suppressed a sigh. He knew he wasn’t going to make it out of here alive unless he did as Deadbones asked, so he got a good look at the dress. It looked the same as the last dress she had tried on; pink, strapless, and short, but he knew if he said that, Deadbones wouldn’t hesitate to pitch a fit, so he kept that to himself.

“It looks great,” he said instead, “Really shows off… Something. I don’t know where I’m going with that.”

“Neither did I,” Deadbones mumbled to herself. She turned back toward the long mirror, turning this way and that, mumbling things under her breath about fabric and sizing that Rob was clueless about. Finally, she quickly pulled the curtain shut without warning, clipping Rob’s nose with her knuckle. Grumbling under his breath, he sat down across from the dressing room on one of the uncomfortable seats the store provided, dragging the bags full of stuff from the other stores they had already been to behind him. He barely had time to rest his legs before Deadbones was out of the dressing room, back in her normal clothes of jeans and a tank top and carrying the six or seven dresses she had brought in with her.

“Are we really buying them all?” he asked.

“Nope,” Deadbones said as she hung them on a nearby rack, “I didn’t like them. Come on, we need to go to Forever21!”

He didn’t even get a chance to open his mouth before Deadbones was out of the dressing room area and almost out of the store. With a few mumbled curses aimed at her, he hauled himself up and followed, already planning his revenge on her for making him do this.


End file.
